lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle on a Cloud in Other Languages
Castle on a Cloud is sung by the child Cosette in 1823, Montfermeil. While Castle on a Cloud is the English version there are many other versions in different languages. The song was written, originally, in French, then rewritten into English. While the original English lyrics are by far the most common and well-known, the musical was rewritten in 2006 and most adaptations (including the 2012 film) cut the second verse, which goes as follows: "There is a room that's full of toys/There are a hundred boys and girls/Nobody shouts or talks too loud/Not in my castle on a cloud." The Spanish edition, however, includes the second verse, as do most non-English adaptations. Other Lyrics French (French Concept Album version) Little Cosette: Mon prince est en chemin déjà Je ne sais pas comme il sera Mais je sais qu'il viendra demain. Mon prince est déjà en chemin D'un coup de mon balai magique Il apparaît si je le veux Dans un murmure de musique Et je voyage dans ses yeux. Tous les enfants ont une enfance Une famille et des jouets C'est tout ou rien, chance ou bien malchance Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni poupée. Mon prince est en chemin déjà Je ne sais pas comme il sera Mais je sais qu'il viendra demain Mon prince est déjà en chemin ... C'est tout ou rien, chance ou bien malchance Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni poupée. Lalala... mon prince est déjà en chemin. French (1991 Paris revival version) Little Cosette: C'est une poupée dans la vitrine Qui me regarde et qui s'ennuie. Je crois qu'elle se cherche une maman, Et moi je veux qu'elle soit ma fille. Dans une maison pleine de jouets, Où les petites filles de mon âge Cousent les toilettes de leurs poupées Et ne font jamais le ménage. Je la vêtirai de dentelles, Elle aura des jupons de soie. Je veux que ma fille soit la plus belle Et qu'elle soit fière, qu'elle soit très fière de moi. C'est une poupée dans la vitrine; Je la regarde et elle m'appelle. Si seulement je savais écrire... Je la demanderais au Père Noël. Spanish - Castillo de Cristal '''Little Cosette: '''Hay un castillo de cristal Siempre en mis sueños voy a él No hay ningún suelo qué barrer En mi castillo de cristal. Hay un lugar para soñar Donde cien niños jugarán A nadie se le oye gritar En mi castillo de cristal. Una señora va de blanco Me canta nanas al dormir Y dulcemente al despertar Me dice así, "Te quiero, mi Cosette". Nunca te perderás allí Nunca verás niños llorar Cuando oscurece no hay temor En mi castillo de cristal. Polish (Roma Theater version) - Zamek Pośród Chmur '''Little Cosette: '''Mam taki zamek pośród chmur I kiedy zasnę mieszkam w nim Tam już nie muszę podłóg myć Nie w moim zamku pośród chmur Jest tam zabawek cała moc Dziewcząt i chłopców wiele jest Nikt nie używa brzydkich słów Nie w moim zamku pośród chmur Jest biała dama – Pani Chmur Co lubi śpiewać mi do snu Jest piękna i zawsze tuli mnie A mówi tak: Cosette, ja kocham cię Nikt się nie może zgubić tam I nikt się tam nie musi bać Nikt nie wie co to płacz i ból Nie w moim zamku pośród chmur. Chinese (Mandarin) - 云上城堡 (Yún Shàng ChéngBǎo , i.e., Castle On A Cloud) Báibái de yún shàng bái chéngbǎo, dōngtiān yǒu wēnquán nuǎn shǒujiǎo. Jiébái dì dìbǎn bùyòng sǎo, shuì zài nà shàngmiàn mèng měihǎo. Chéngbǎo zhōng wánjù zhēn bù shǎo, xiǎopéngyǒu duōduō lè táotáo. Méiyǒu rén duì wǒ luàn hǒujiào, báibái de yún shàng bái chéngbǎo. Chéng yún (er) piāo lái báiyī xiānnǚ, yáolánqǔ sòng wǒ rùmèng lǐ. Tǎng zài tā huái lǐ ānxīn wúbǐ, tā shuō “Cosette, wǒ duōme duōme ài nǐ.” Chéngbǎo zhōng háizi bù gūdān, chéngbǎo zhōng háizi bù kū nào. Tiāntiān yǒu māmā de wéixiào, shéi hái huì shāngxīn lèi tāotāo. Translations (Rough) French - Mon Prince est en Chemin Déjà '''Little Cosette: '''My prince is on his way already I do not know what he'll be like But I know that he'll come tomorrow My prince is already on his way. With a wave of my magic broom He will appear if I want him In a murmur of music And I travel in his eyes. All the children will have a childhood A family of toys It's all or nothing, good luck or bad luck I have no father, nor mother, nor dolls. My prince is on his way already I do not know what he'll be like But I know that he'll come tomorrow My prince is already on his way. ... It's all or nothing, good luck or bad luck I have no mother, nor father, nor dolls. Lalala... my prince is already on his way. French - Mon Prince est en Chemin Déjà (see above) Spanish - Castillo de Cristal '''Little Cosette: '''There is a castle of crystal I always go there in my dreams There is no floor for me to sweep In my castle of crystal. There is a place for dreaming Where one hundred children will play Nobody is heard shouting In my castle of crystal. A lady goes about in white Sings me lullabies to sleep And sweetly, when I wake up, She tells me this, "I love you, my Cosette". You will never be lost there You will never see children cry When it grows dark there is no fear In my castle of crystal. Polish - Zamek Pośród Chmur '''Little Cosette: '''I have one castle among the clouds And when I fall asleep I live in it There I don't have to wash floors anymore Not in my castle among the clouds. It's full of toys there And lots of girls and boys No one uses rude words here Not in my castle among the clouds. There's a white lady - the Lady of Clouds Who likes to sing me lullabies She's beautiful and always hugs me And says so: "Cosette, I love you." No one can get lost there And no one feels fear No one knows what crying and pain are Not in my castle among the clouds. Chinese (Mandarin) - 云上城堡 (Yún Shàng ChéngBǎo , i.e., Castle On A Cloud) A white castle on white clouds, There are hot springs in winter. No need to sweep white (clean) floors, Sleep over there and dream a beautiful dream. There are so many toys in the castle, Children are very happy there. No one will shout at me, In the white castle on white clouds. A fairy in white flies here from the clouds, Her lullaby sends me into a dream. I rest in her arms with a peace of mind, She said, "Cosette, I love you very much." No children in the castle feel lonely, No children need crying for attention. Embraced by mother's smiles everyday, Who would be sad with tears.Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Sung by Cosette